fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Palutena (Smash 5)
'''Palutena makes her second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Palutena has had a significant change from Super Smash Bros. 4 with more defined and reliable special move set composed of the previous Custom Moves from SSB4. Several of the Custom Specials have been removed and changed. In addition Palutena does more damage than before and is a bit heavier as well; making her more resistance to being launched. Changes from Smash 4 *Her Special Customs are no longer individual attacks but are reflective of the default. *Her Custom Special Set B does not include new attacks but her older specials. *Her attack strength has been buffed up. *She has more launch resistance, faster falling speed, and generally a bit more heavier. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Smiles, tosses her hair as her staff hovers, and her goddess icon flashes while saying, "Ready when you are!". (Up) *Spreads out her wings, similar to Pit, while showing her goddess icon and says, "You shall be purified!". (Right) *Palutena twirls her staff over her head and says "A goddess nevr tires." (Left) *Puts her staff down on the ground, spins around it with one leg up, and laughs. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Palutena points her staff forward and says "Say your prayers!" *''`alutena spreads out her wings and says "My will is absolute."'' *''She tosses her hair to the side and says "This will be fun."'' On Screen Appearance *Appears out of a magical doorway which closes behind her. *''Uses her previous special Teleport to appear on the stage.'' *''Flies in from above with Jump Glide and lands while doing a twirl.'' Victory Animations *Twirls around while hovering, saying "Too bad for you." *Twirls her staff and points it in front of her, saying "Nobody can hide from the light." *If she beats Pit, there is a chance she will instead say "Oh, so sorry about that, Pit." *Spins around her staff, then sits in midair laughing. *''Spreads out her wings and flaps them while saying "You were no match ofr a goddess."'' *''Holds up her hand which glows with light and then closes it before holding it in front of the screen while saying "You actually thought you could defeat me? How silly of you."'' *''Spins in a circle while spreading her wings and sings an angelic tune,'' Losing Animations *Claps while holding her staff. *''Appears dizzy and holding her forehead with her hand.'' *''Turned to the side with an angry expression while closing her eyes. She has her arms folded.'' Victory Fanfare A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMFyQAiAsYc flourished remix] of the first :13 seconds of "The Return of Palutena". Idle Poses *Taps her staff on the ground, flashing her halo *Crosses her arms, flashing her halo *''Leans slightly forward with her arms in front of her lap.'' *''Taps her chin with her fingers.'' Trophies Palutena's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Palutena Unlock: Classic Mode Palutena (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Pink Palutena (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Blue Glasses Palutena Unlock: Boss Battle Console Possessed Palutena Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Palutena (Lightweight)'' Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop White '''Palutena (Celestial Light) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Light Green Palutena (Cyan) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Palutena (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Palutena (Right) Black Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Psuedo-Palutena Unlock: Complete a Palutena Character Challenge Black Hole Laser Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Palutena's Army Unlock: Unlock all Palutena trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters